Critical Failure
History of Critical Failure The guild was started a mere 12 days into the Rushu Beta Test Period. (July 2005) It was started by Shpoonj, presumably he can explain the logo. Other founding members were, -Chu, Monos, Sanura, Bloodstump, and Worsking. The first wave of invitees included PeasantYi and Latasha. What are we like? We are one of the oldest guilds in game. We're focused mainly around many tightly-knit groups of friends, many of us knowing each other for 4+ years and counting. The levels of our players range from 110-200, and we're scattered throughout the globe. Critical Failure is 3/4 brakmarian and a lot of of our members are active PvPers, yet we do not force anyone to participate in PvP. Our Rules and Alliances Critical Failure has several truces with other guilds, as listed below: * Power * Suffragette * Grace * ShinRa * Blank We expect our members to be polite to members of the aforementioned guilds and to respect our perc-truces with them. However, aggroes are allowed as long as a certain level of politeness and respect is maintained. We do NOT tolerate insults or rudeness to fellow members or others, under any circumstances. Our reputation is important to us and tarnishing it may be a reason for us to kick the member in question. We also do not allow aggroes between guildies, unless both parties agree on a fair fight. Our Perceptors belong to the guild and Officers place and collect them. We do not allow "personal percs", but you are allowed to buy the loot for 50% of the average Bonta price once you get off "On Trial". Upon joining new recruits will be on "On Trial" for at least a week. When we deem that the recruit has been active enough while behaving in a decent way we will then change his rank. Unless the recruit gets promoted to Officer he/she will never have a lot of rights. The ideal CF candidate We are mostly an English speaking guild, and we expect all of our members to be able to speak English fluently. We will not tolerate text-talk or spamming in /g, and we would like to see every member contributing to an entertaining /g. We recruit from 120+, and want social fun loving people to join us. 18+ is preferred, because of the content of our guild chat. Some things to keep in mind? We are not a leveling service, nor are we just your way to get free/cheap items in game. We prefer players who are mostly self-sufficient, and able to fend for themselves in the World of 12. Whiny, impatient, and rude people will not be tolerated within guild, as they disrupt everyone. Most importantly? Don't take Dofus, leveling, PVP too seriously, it's a game! Have fun! To learn more... If you need to contact us to talk about joining, or any other reason, you can try to pm one of the following: * Keliya * Sia * DoctorTime * graydoo * Arilla